Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat L
The Seventh Wars - Heat L was one of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars. The episode featuring Heat L was originally broadcast on January 18, 2004 on Five. *Heat L featured a grudge match between Behemoth and Crushtacean, who had previously fought in The Fifth Wars. Behemoth threw out Crushtacean for its second achievement, and achieving vengeance. *The Heat Final between Mute and Judge Shred 3 is one of the all time most controversial judges decisions. *Despite being veteran teams, Corkscrew, Demolition Man and UFO all appeared in completely new guises. *There were no true newcomers in this heat, Tartarus having fought in the second Dutch Wars and Mute finishing as runner-up in the New Blood Championship. Competing robots Newcomers Mute From Stoke-on-Trent, Staffordshire *Team members: Adam Emmett, Daniel Emmett & Jeremy Honcox *Weight: 96kg *Dimensions: 0.26m x 0.96m x 0.67m *Power: 4HP electric motor *Weapons: Front & rear flippers *Strengths: Tough armour *Weaknesses: Vulnerable to pits Tartarus From Roermond, The Netherlands *Team members: Martin Scholten & Bryan Cutler *Weight: 97kg *Dimensions: 0.70m x 1.60m x 1.00m *Power: 2 x 24V electric motors *Weapons: Hydraulic claw *Strengths: Destructive weapon *Weaknesses: No srimech Veterans Behemoth (seeded 10th) From Hemel Hempstead, Hertfordshire *Team members: Anthony Pritchard, Michael Pritchard & Kane Aston *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.62m x 1.05m x 0.65m *Power: 2KW electric motor *Weapons: Pneumatic flipper & axe *Strengths: 6 Wheel drive *Weaknesses: Falls into pit too often Corkscrew Two From Selkirk, Scotland *Team members: John Heatlie, Lewis Heatlie & Laurence Heatlie *Weight: 90kg *Dimensions: 0.19m x 0.96m x 0.96m *Power: 750W electric motor *Weapons: Full body spinner *Strengths: 360 Degrees of attack *Weaknesses: Hard to control Crushtacean From Altrincham, Cheshire *Team members: Ian Visser, Dominic Visser & Michaela Visser *Weight: 99kg *Dimensions: 0.40m x 0.85m x 1.30m *Power: 800W electric motor *Weapons: 2 Crushing claws *Strengths: Indestructible *Weaknesses: Poor driver Demolition Man From Southminster, Essex *Team members: Stephen Thomas, Chris Lord & Damian Smith *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.50m x 1.23m x 0.70m *Power: 4 x 200W electric motors *Weapons: Directional spinning disc *Strengths: 4 Drive motors *Weaknesses: Slow srimech Judge Shred 3 From Ellistown, Leicestershire *Team members: Alan Blakeman, Paul Blakeman & Michael Blakeman *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.57m x 1.11m x 0.92m *Power: 2 x 800W electric motors *Weapons: Full pressure flipper *Strengths: Speed & weaponry *Weaknesses: Unreliable UFO From Vale of Glamorgan, Wales *Team members: Mark Hamilton & Belinda Hamilton *Weight: 98kg *Dimensions: 0.45m x 1.09m x 0.86m *Power: 2 x 800W electric motors *Weapons: Pneumatic flipper *Strengths: Captain's driving *Weaknesses: Untested robot Round 1 Demolition Man vs Corkscrew Two vs Judge Shred 3 vs Mute Mute started quickly and went straight for Demolition Man, originally just brushing off it, but then pushing it into the CPZ, where it was attacked by Shunt. Mute and Judge Shred 3 then both attacked Corkscrew Two, which did not appear to be spinning at all, with Judge Shred 3 flipping it, but Corkscrew Two ran away quickly. Judge Shred 3 and Mute continued to attack Corkscrew Two, flipping it over many times, but it kept running away. Judge Shred 3 then flipped Demolition Man over and it was counted out by Refbot, just as Judge Shred 3 flipped Corkscrew Two out of the arena. Demolition Man was pitted by Dead Metal to finish the battle. Qualified: Judge Shred 3 & Mute Tartarus vs Crushtacean vs Behemoth (10) vs UFO Behemoth immediately got underneath and flipped Tartarus over, leaving the latter immobilised, and left it upside-down in Shunt's CPZ. Meanwhile, UFO had managed to get underneath Crushtacean, but its flipper didn't appear to be functioning. Behemoth then launched an attack on Crushtacean, flipping it over and then trying unsuccessfully to flip it out of the arena, up against the arena side wall, only flipping it over the top of UFO. Behemoth and UFO then teamed up to attack Crushtacean, and left it stranded up against the arena side wall, as Tartarus was being counted out. Behemoth then got underneath Crushtacean (with a little help from Shunt) and lifted it out of the arena. Despite both robots now being through to the next round, UFO used its wedge shape to get underneath Behemoth, ram it into Dead Metal, who was finishing off Tartarus in its own CPZ. Both UFO and Behemoth then chased each other to the other end of the arena, where UFO forced Behemoth to roll right over after ramming it into the arena side wall, before the former was flipped over in turn by Team Make Robotics' machine, right before cease was called. Qualified: Behemoth & UFO Round 2 Mute vs Behemoth (10) Mute started moving around the arena quickly, but kept driving straight past Behemoth instead of attacking it. Eventually, Behemoth was able to get underneath Mute and flipped it over but Mute was able to self-right. Behemoth then drove itself into the CPZ and got its scoop wedged between the floor and the arena wall. It eventually wrestled itself free but appeared to be stuck in forward gear and unable to drive away from the arena wall. It was then slammed by the hammer of Mr. Psycho, who freed Behemoth, but it was only able to scamper across the arena in a straight line and slammed into the arena walls. Behemoth was attacked by the flywheel of Matilda before finally being counted out by Refbot. Winner: Mute Judge Shred 3 vs UFO Both robots started slowly and tried to get underneath each other, but neither robot was able to launch an attack for quite a while, until Judge Shred 3 finally managed to flip UFO over. UFO self-righted with its newly-functioning flipper, but Judge Shred 3 flipped it over again and then threw it against the arena wall. UFO escaped and then finally got underneath Judge Shred 3, pushing it against the arena wall and trying unsuccessfully to flip it out. Judge Shred 3 recovered and flipped UFO onto its side, where it was left unable to self-right and counted out by Refbot. Mr. Psycho then picked UFO up and paraded it around the arena, before finally dropping it into the pit. Winner: Judge Shred 3 Final Mute vs Judge Shred 3 The two robots engaged each other without success until Judge Shred 3 finally got underneath Mute and flipped it over. Mute attempted to self-right, but did a full somersault through the air and needed a second attempt to land on its wheels. Judge Shred 3 eventually flipped Mute over again and Mute did two full somersaults before landing on Judge Shred 3's flipper and was thrown back onto the arena floor. Judge Shred 3 flipped Mute over once again and Mute needed three attempts to self-right as it somersaulted through the air. Finally Mute was able to get underneath Judge Shred 3 and threw it across the arena. Sir Killalot then activated the pit release. Judge Shred 3 appeared to have mobility problems as it was only moving slowly in a circle. Judge Shred 3 flipped Mute once more and Mute self-righted before cease was finally called and the judges went for Mute. Heat Winner: Mute Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat (except Heat I), a 'Special Event' was shown. For Heat L, it was a World Championship qualifier between three robots from Germany. Ansgar 3 (GER) vs I Bot One Beta (GER) vs Reaper NP2 (GER) Winner: Ansgar 3 Category:The Seventh Wars Category:Episodes to contain an OotA Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice Category:Heats won by a newcomer